Anything Goes
by NoLove10
Summary: Series of Shaggie one shot requested by you guys. Anything goes so therefore get creative with your ideas and let me know. Understand that not all suggestions will be picked but i'm open to writing one story a week. Ship: Shane and Maggie (Obviously.) Rate: May vary depending on suggestions. (For now T.) Extras: May feature some of the Nikita cast & close friends of the couple.
1. Chapter 1

Since you guys insist that I write some more shaggie fanfiction, I figure that I would throw this out. This story will be a series of one shot that I'll be writing based on your requests/suggestions.

So for more shaggie stories, get creative and throw out some ideas. I'm open for anything, therefore send those request by either reviewing or PM'ing me.

Go. Do it!


	2. Visit to Shreveport

_Well I guess __**May's**__ suggestion won because it was the only good one. But before we begin this little adventure, I'm gonna please ask all my readers to do me a favor._

_Please don't ask me personal questions about Shane and Maggie for various reasons._

_I don't want to share false information and cause drama._

_I don't know for a fact that they're together. Besides the fact that they act like they're together and have been rumored being together, nothing's been confirmed yet._

_Even if I knew they were together, I wouldn't tell because it's not my place. They have the right to some privacy so therefore, I guess if they are together, the truth will come out when it does._

_Now that this is out of the way, I hope you guys will be able to enjoy the few one shot as they're being posted weekly._

888

Today more than any other days, Shane missed Maggie. Being so far away from her meant that they didn't really have the time to see each other. Sure they talked to each other on the phone but it's not the same as being able to look into her eyes and feel like the luckiest man on the planet simply because she's just so beautiful and all his.

It was the last day of shooting episode eight of Salem and Shane was hanging out in his trailer during his lunch break having some Vietnamese take outs while going over his lines to refresh his memories. It's crazy how much he can miss her sometimes.

The man was having Vietnamese food, something he wasn't used to until a very special lady came into his life.

In the midst of his depressing lunch-break, his phone begin to vibrate on the drawer next to his bed. Picking it up almost urgently at the caller ID flashing on the screen, he slid his finger across the green button and brought the phone to his ears.

"Hi southern boy…" She teased.

God it was such a relief to hear her voice so gleeful.

"Hi little lady…"

Listening to her laugh brought happiness to his soul. Words can't even describe how much he needed that in that particular moment.

"How are you, baby?"

"Not good." He replied honestly. "I miss you."

"Aw, well I miss you too."

"I just realized how hard this whole distance thing actually is." He sighed. "I need my magpie right now. It's starting to drive me insane." He chuckled.

Literally, he was being serious. He's done a fine job keeping it in for a while but when he really needs to have his woman by his side, he's got to have her.

But he also didn't want to sound like he can't handle a challenge. Being away from each other is a challenge that they're both facing and so far, it sounds like Maggie was holding up better than he was.

Without her, he was falling apart and having fun just to keep his mind off her wasn't really working anymore.

"It's gonna be over soon baby." Maggie comforted. "Just two more episodes left."

"I'll be happy when it's over." Shane said.

"No kidding."

He mastered a soft chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Where are you?" Shane asked.

Just out of curiosity.

"Well I'm currently in the middle of nowhere, high mountains, trees and sand." Maggie replied. "South America."

"Sounds like fun." Shane commented.

"It's hot."

Suddenly Shane heard a small knock on his window. He didn't give too much thought into it. His lunch break was almost over anyways, they were probably calling him in to get him ready for his next cut.

"Someone looking for you?"

Shane shook his head.

"It's probably not that important. I'll get it later." He replied.

Maggie cleared her throat. "Okay. Well what are you doing?"

"Just laying down and missing you."

Another knock.

Shane groaned irritatedly.

"You sure you don't wanna get that?"

Shane abruptly sat up on the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he came to the realization that she might be at the door.

"Hold on."

He placed the phone on the bed and ran towards the door.

Opening the door, there she stood smiling a smile brighter than the sun. She was wearing a paneled maxi gown in Navy blue from the latest spring collection, a pair of Jimmy Choo Besso mirrored-leather sandals; her long ombre hair was pulled into a messy one side fishtail braid. Though her makeup was light and just perfect, she had a really bold cherry colored lipstick on.

She looked very stunning.

She looked like she should be rocking a red carpet event and not there in front of his trailer on a dirty dusty floor.

She pulled the phone from her ears as she looked at him.

"Hi."

Maggie might have had the time to just blink before she was pulled into a tight embrace as warm lips linger against hers. The familiar butterfly feeling she got to her stomach made her realize how much she's actually missed her beau too as their lips moved in sync in a kiss so adoring, yet with a fierce demanding passion.

Fierce is great. Especially when they've been away from each other for so long.

Pulling away in short gasps, Shane gently stroked her smooth cheeks as he looked into her eyes.

"You're here." He whispered.

Maggie smiled. "Yeah. And I can tell that you really missed me."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before swapping her off her feet in his arms bridal style.

…

Maggie squealed when they fell on his comfy mattress inside his trailer. She couldn't help but be in awe at the picture frame next to his bed. It was of her and him last year on their third anniversary.

It all seemed like it was yesterday.

"When did you get in?" Shane asked.

"Last night." Maggie replied as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I wanted to call you but it was too late and besides I wanted to surprise you."

Shane smiled. Surprises with Maggie comes once in a while and the fact that she took her time off to come all the way here to see him made this whole day ten times better than it started.

"Thank you."

He cupped her chin between two fingers and leaned in for another kiss, quick and sweet.

Though it sucked that his lunch break was almost over and he had no idea how long she here for but he intended to make the best of it.

He pulled her down on top of him and for that one moment of happiness he felt having her in his arms, not a word was exchanged between them as a peaceful silence invaded their surroundings. Maggie knew how much it meant to him that she was here and she knows it's hard. In the business they're in, they can't exactly predict when a big project was coming and would change things in a challenging way but whether it was just for fifteen minutes they got to see each other, it was better than nothing at all and for that they were both forever grateful.

Maggie stayed in his arms, against his chest and cuddled with him as they whisper sweet-nothings to each other.

It was honestly better than nothing at all.

888

After a long, exhausting day of shooting, the only good thing that made it all worth it for Shane was knowing that he was going to spend some time with his girlfriend.

Maggie wanted him to invite some of his cast mates so they could all get to know each other for a bit. Not to sound threatening or anything but she specially wanted to get to know his love interest on that show and just the people he'll be spending all his time with from now on.

Forgive the woman for being overprotective when it comes to what's hers. It's not so much that she's the jealous type but if Shane was going to be kissing some other woman, (though she did understand it was part of the job, after all she gave her okay for him to be in bed with five women in an episode) however, if her man was going to be kissing some other woman on a show then she better knew that person well enough because in Hollywood, rumors are very easy to start.

She just wanted to know what she was in for.

A delicious meal and a few drinks later, you could say that the Salem cast all loved Maggie. After all, how could they not? The woman was pure perfection.

If it hasn't been said before, Mr. West is very lucky man, indeed.

888

After they all called it a night, Shane and Maggie decided to take the rest of the party to Maggie's fine hotel suite.

With a bottle of 1997 Toscana Cepparello, they stood on the balcony and watched a beautiful view of the world from far apart as the soft night breeze brush against their skin.

Shane pressed a small kiss against Maggie's temple as he rocked her back in forth in his arms.

"So how long do I have?" He asked.

Maggie sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Don't say it like that."

"Say it like what?" Shane questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I just want to know how long I have with you until you leave again."

"Five days and then I have to go back to Atlanta to shoot _Insurgent._" Maggie told him.

He nodded.

It's just that he wished it was longer but this is the life they live. He has to go back to work too in a few days and she had to go on about her business. Though he didn't exactly like the situation, the best thing to do is enjoy those five days.

"I have just five day with the woman I love and then I don't even know when I'll see her again." He whined

Maggie turned around and looked up at him with a smile.

"I know this is tough on you," She begin.

Shane agreed.

"And I know it's also a lot to deal with but you don't have me for just five days." She continued. "It's not like the world's ending. You have me forever and as in for when you'll see me again, it'll be soon enough. You'll be done shooting Salem in a few weeks and I'll have time in between shooting _Insurgent_ to be with you, baby."

Just like any other situation, she always knew how to make it better.

He scratched his head and shrugged. "Okay. Fine."

"Good." Looping her arms around his neck, Maggie rose on her tip-toe and kissed his lips. "But I can think of a lot of amazing things we can do while we're here."

Oh?

"What might that be?" Shane asked huskily.

With a taunting smile dancing across her lips, she grabbed his hand and walked back in their room.

Once inside, Maggie slammed him against the nearest wall, their lips instantly locked together in a fiery kiss, their tongues massaging each other's mouths as they slowly move backward towards the bed.

Shane pulled her hair out of its messy ponytail and easily twined his fingers between her long locks. Pulling apart finally, he looked into her hazel eyes panting short breaths and smiled with a glow in his green eyes.

"You look so beautiful."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Maggie pushed him on the mattress and climbed on top of him.

Shane smirked. That was real slick.

Maggie looked down at him and moaned loudly as she licked her lips. Leaning down, she placed a teasing kiss at the corner of his lips before moving to his ears.

"I'm very, very, very horny." She whispered in his ears.

She removed her tank top over her head and let it fall on the floor. Grinding her hips against Shane's crotch she earned a pleasuring groan of arousal from him.

"Does that turn you on?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yes?"

As he tried to sit up, Maggie pushed him back down on the mattress.

"Relax cowboy."

Shane frowned with a raised eyebrow. He really had no time for questioning when she ripped his shirt open.

He so wanted to be mad at her. It's not the first time she just rips him out of his clothing like the Hulk or something. And to make it worse, he actually liked that shirt but somehow he found it in him to forgive her.

They're so used to the hungry, lustful type of love making where their clothing always ends up falling into pieces on the floor that they never really get to make it to the bed. It's always been amazing that way, but once in a while; Maggie liked to switch things up a little. Tonight was going to be different because it's something that's been building up the whole day she's been in town.

She tossed the ripped shirt somewhere across the room, sliding down his legs, she unbuttoned his jeans as Shane worked on kicking his shoes off.

Maggie stood up when she managed to strip him down to the last piece of his boxer. While Shane watched, she then stripped herself out of the rest of her clothing.

Both left in their undergarments, Maggie then looked up at her speechless boyfriend with a cocky smirk on her lips.

"Like what you see hunk?"

Shane blinked. "Happy freakin' birthday to me."

Maggie chuckled as she jumped at him on the bed. This is what makes it work between them. They have their moments and their fair share of problems like everybody else but at the end of the day they have each other. They can play together and love each other. Most people in a relationship don't have that.

"Make me feel loved baby." She whispered.

…

They took each other to heights they didn't thought possible. The way they seemed to still know how to move with each other and pleasure each other after four years was both surprising yet an accomplishment to the both of them because most people lose that fire and it destroys their relationship.

They collapse within each other exhaustingly but satisfied.

"Damn!" Shane panted breathlessly.

Maggie smiled as she rolled next to him on the mattress. "I think you just rearranged my internal organs."

Shane chuckled. The things she says never miss to achieve its purpose in making him laugh.

"Did that feel familiar… like old times maybe?"

Shane nodded.

Old times are memories they'll always have as they continue to move forward together on the quest of making many more.

Tonight felt familiar but it wasn't like old times.

It was better.

"I love you."

The heartwarming feeling Maggie got from hearing those words was the best way to end such a beautiful night. She snuggled closer against Shane's chest. Their legs tangled with each other under the sheets as she breathed into his scent.

She loved him more.

And he knew it too.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked.

Shane shrugged. "I don't know."

Silence…

"Let's do a road trip."

Road trips brought up so many memories. They had five days. Maybe it was time they created new ones.

"Where to?" Shane asked.

"Anywhere." Maggie whispered as she traced uneven patterns on his chest. "I don't care. Just as long as you're there."

That sounded perfect.

"How about we start with Louisiana?" Shane suggested.

Maggie sighed.

His hometown. Louisiana sounded good. Besides it's been a while since she's seen her in-laws. It'd be nice to go visit.

"Done and done." She kissed his jaw and smiled at him as he squeezed her in his muscular arms.

Soon, a peaceful silence invaded the dim lit room, drawing them closer together in the land of dreams where they would be together once again.

"Hey," Maggie spoke sleepily.

"Mhm?" Shane mumbled.

"I love you too, southern boy."

888

_Well this is it. I hope you guys enjoyed it so please review and let me know what you thought. Don't forget to keep sending any good creative ideas but I'm sure I'll be thinking of some too myself. Until next time, xoxo._


	3. Relentless and Mysterious

_Every time get new ideas and add to my stories you guys complain about how I keep adding new stories and then when I delete some of them, you guys get pissed off? What do you want from me then? Maybe I should just stop writing altogether then you'll be satisfied because last time I checked, there aren't too many people updating their stories anymore around here as often. I don't get why it's so difficult to be grateful. Anyways, if that sounded harsh, I'm sorry._

…

**Plot:** _She's relentless and he's mysterious, but one night, they both get what they want._

888

It was the day of the season one finale of Nikita and everyone decided that it would be a great idea to throw their first wrap party at Toronto's finest hotel where they had unlimited access to the rooftop. And almost nothing beats a hotel party because well, everything about it was exciting. Besides if someone gets too carried away with the alcohol, they could just check in a room.

As Maggie was talking to a few of the cast people, she noticed Shane slowly distancing himself again just as he's done so many times before when he was surrounded by too many people.

The thing is, they've all been getting along with each other for a year now and yet, there was something about him that Maggie couldn't seem to grasp and as much as it drove her insane, it turned her on. She's spent time, constantly trying to figure him out and yet, here they were, parting ways after almost ten months of working together but she still doesn't quite know who he is as much as she knows the other cast members.

Quite honestly, it bothered her. She thought they had something from the moment she met him at the auditioning room and they clicked almost instantly. They had fun shooting throughout the whole year… everything's been amazing.

Guess some people just take longer to adapt. And whatever it was that he was hiding from, Maggie planed to discover it.

That night just happened to be the night she was tipsy with a dirty mouth and she was going to get through to Shane West.

Excusing herself from a group of friends, Maggie grabbed herself another drink and followed Shane to some quieter part of the roof.

"Care if I join you?" She asked politely as Shane smoked on his cigarette.

Well that's one thing she didn't know he did. That was progress.

He shook his head. "Please."

They stood next to each other, facing an incredible view of the whole city. Up there, everything felt free. The wonderful breeze of the wind, the streetlights, the tall buildings and people racing in their vehicles to get home to their responsibilities was all something that someone has to be far enough to appreciate the beauty of it.

"That's one heck of a view." Maggie commented.

Shane nodded. "It is." He agreed. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah." Maggie replied as she took a sip of her drink. "I just wish you'd blend in a little bit more."

Shane chuckled. "Ah, so that's what this is about hunh?" He joked. "I'm the party loner?"

"Kinda." Maggie teased.

"I appreciate the company, but I'm alright." Shane reassured her. "I don't want you to miss out because of me."

"Who said I was?" Maggie asked. "Maybe I wanna be a loner with you." She murmured.

Shane chuckled. "Well, I appreciate that too. But there's really no need."

"Stop trying to push me away. It's not gonna work." Maggie told him.

"Okay." Shane laughed.

Guess he can't get out of this one now, can he?

"Do you have another cigarette?" Maggie asked.

Shane glanced at her for a brief moment with curiosity written in his eyes.

"Yeah." He replied as he reached in his pocket for the pack and the lighter. "You smoke?"

Maggie nodded. "Used to a lot in my early twenties," She answered honestly. "But now, just once in a blue moon."

"You don't seem like the type." Shane said observantly as he lit up the cigarette for Maggie.

"Thank you." She chuckled.

"No problem."

…

Silence.

…

"Can I ask you a question?" Maggie asked.

"Sure. Shoot." Shane swallowed the last bit of his vodka with squinting eyes.

"We're all friends around here right?"

Shane raised his eyebrows confusingly. "Depends on what you mean by that." He replied dubiously.

"Friends, you know, as in feeling comfortable where it's safe to say that we know each other well enough and got each other's back." Maggie elaborated.

Suddenly, Shane had a feeling that this wasn't about the whole group. It was about someone in particular and that person was him.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Hm," Maggie nodded, silently bringing her glass to her lips for another taste. "So how come you're like this?"

"Like what?" Shane asked stiffly.

"You don't talk about yourself all that much." Maggie said. "We've all been together here for nine months and everyone seems to know everyone but for some reason, the only thing I know about you is that you're from Louisiana, you love coffee and UFC, hate vegetables, and used to be in a band."

Well that was interesting.

Shane chuckled. "And you wanna know why that is?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah. Very." She offered him some of her drink seeing as though his was done.

Shane took the glass from her and took a sip of it as he turned to face her.

She looked beautiful. Her long hair blew back by the wind, her dark hazel orbs glowed in the darkness. Lips that were all too tempting to kiss as she blew out cigarette smoke in the sexiest way Shane's ever seen.

She's the perfect woman in his eyes. He just doesn't know how to tell her.

"That's because I already know all there needs to be known about myself and I don't feel the need to throw in people's face." He finally replied.

"I can understand that." Maggie said.

It's not like she walks around set and tell people every single thing about herself. She values privacy just as much but there's an amount to how much someone can keep and it makes them look creepy.

It doesn't hurt to share things once in a while. And even if he couldn't go to her, she'd like to think that there was someone he trusted enough to talk to about things.

"You just don't give out anything." Maggie said. "You hide yourself and you put yourself very small around people but deep inside, I can tell you're not as small as you portrait yourself to be and I'm very relentless so believe me when I say that I'm gonna find out why."

She sure as hell sounded persistent.

"So you're on a mission to crack me, is that it?" Shane questioned with a smirk.

"Damn right." Maggie nodded.

"Great." He clapped his hands together excitedly after he threw away the bud of his cigarette. "What are we starting with first?"

"I don't care." Maggie stepped in closer into him.

He smelled like ash and vodka. Somehow it was intoxicating.

"How are we supposed to figure me out if you don't care?" He asked huskily. "We have to be able to start somewhere." He whispered as he looked into her hazel eyes.

They were full of questions. He understood how it might be a little difficult to pick a subject.

"Let's start with what you do when you're not working?" Maggie suggested.

"When I'm not shooting for sixteen to eighteen hours straight in the freezing cold, I play the guitar, fuck whoever I can take home with me from a bar and sleep all day."

Well here's a start.

That was just very blunt, straightforward and vague. Maggie wasn't expecting that at all.

He gently brought his hand to her cheek and brushed his fingers softly against her cheek in a feathery touch as he continued to stare down into her eyes.

"And sometimes, I allow myself to think about you."

"You do?" Maggie whispered.

"Yeah. Very rarely though." Shane swallowed drily.

"Why rarely?" Maggie asked.

He brushed her hair out of her cheek, behind her ears and let his fingers twine into her locks, gently massaging her scalp.

"Because even though I think I deserve you sometimes, I could never truly have you." He replied honestly.

"Why not?"

"You deserve better than someone with the inability to open up about himself. You deserve the absolute best and I don't know that I can give you that."

That sure took a different turn.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" She whispered.

Oh so very much. Those lips looked so juicy, so moist, and so perfect. Who wouldn't want to kiss them?

Shane's fingers trailed down her jaw, his lips parted, he grazed his thumb over her pink lips with affection as he slowly moved in closer into her.

"Would you like me to?" He asked.

A gentle nod of her head, her eyes spoke what her lips were too speechless to answer. Her heart racing a thousand irregular beats per second, and a brain with no controlled thoughts or whatsoever.

He cupped both sides of her cheek with his hands, squeezed her into his arms and when his lips met hers, her hands fell to his chest, her slender fingers unconsciously gliding up against his neck as she let the warm tingly feeling embrace her entire being. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouth gloriously, lips moving together in sync as the wind took them farther away from reality. Goosebumps formed on their skin as a beautiful, burning sensation run through their spine.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Maggie asked, pulling at Shane's lower lips.

Shane smiled. "You're so, so, so beautiful." He said breathlessly

"That's not what I asked."

"For a while now..." Shane replied.

He's never met someone quite like her before. She's really right about herself. She is indeed relentless.

"I have a proposal for you." Maggie whispered.

"What's that?" Shane breathed in her ears smilingly.

"How about we call it a night?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Take me home with you," She raised on her tip toe to place a peck against his lip. "And then you can tell me more about yourself over a great bottle of wine."

"Alright," He kissed her neck between chuckles. "I guess we can do that."

888

_Well this is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it so leave a review and let me know what you thought. Don't forget to keep sending in your suggestions. Until next time!_


End file.
